seriouslytheworstfandomcom-20200213-history
Grey zone
The grey zone is a matter zone also known as the "real" world. Characteristics Most residents are incapable of travelling through zones under their own power and cannot exist outside of zones with the matter precept engaged. Their disability is mostly caused by the damage done to their exospine by Furlers during infancy. Grey zoners have the unique trait of experiencing what they call "time". Usually death is permanent for them, unexisting from any form or place. Their conceptual core is usually located in their only existing perceptoid (physical body), meaning that when their perceptoid expires their core is destroyed as well, permanently killing them. They can keep existing only through branchination, something they don't do under normal circumstances. Other zoners branchinate regularly and don't permanently die, unless all their branches are shed. According to Dr Phage, the most dangerous zone for grey zoners of any category is ,ironically, their own native zone, where they have a 100% rate of eventual unexistence due to the unprotected nature of their conceptual cores and steady background reverberation. On the other hand, for a revaporazored or ungibleted grey zoner the safest zones are the violet through chartreuse. The grey zone and its relation to other zones can be compared to a slice of Oumblant, where the center of the hwom is occupied by a colorless and flavorless paste devoid of any meaning, in contrast to the rest of the colorful hwom segments that represent the other zones. Some may consider the grey not a true zone, but an absence of zonage, a vast emptiness of disconnected matter inhabited by degenerate quasi-perceptive sub-entities who eventually permanently die. In other words, unlike other zones the grey is mostly empty space with dirt balls (planets) and other celestial formations situated at large distances. If attempting a perceptual shift between the green and red zones, the grey zone obstructs the path. Some consider it would be beneficial and fine if the grey was unexistified, allowing the perceptual conduits to be open for everyone. Phage disagrees, stating that "all zones are important. Probably". Grey zoners are also highly susceptible to core-altering like that used by Burgrr. But they can also have the advantage of noticing changes that other zoners believe were always like that, like when some element is introduced or removed and everybody except the grey have their memories altered thinking it was always the case. Interactions The grey zone can contain Blabbers, in which they have a carcinogenous effect. They manifest as an unlocalized crackling vibration similar to that of auditory emission equipment receiving static. All space not occupied by matter in the grey zone is occupied by Sucklers. These cause the slow bioform degeneration also known as "aging". The grey zone is known to be harvested by at least one group of interest. The Burgrr consortium periodically reaps large amounts of the population, manifesting as a facsimile of nourishment providers. The Furlers are known to feed on their favorite source of potassium, the unprotected exospines of grey zone infants. This is the reason why most grey zoners are stunted compared to all other beings. Slobs once completely infested the grey zone, turning the whole planet into a ball of flesh and monsters. Every human that died turned into a Slob, which in turn killed more humans. Not everybody is able to perceive the Slobs, making their activities unseen to them. Most people who were able to perceive the calamity went to other zones. It is hypothesized that either abyssal creatures were the first to colonize grey zone planets or that grey zoners were the ones who went to populate the Abyss in the first place. Abyssal creatures are considered to be very similar to grey zoners and nobody truly seems to know which originated from which. Speculation The "Suckler" may be responsible for the phenomenon of "dark energy" in the Grey Zone. ''- Lordofrye'' One theory I've always subscribed to is that there are other, "higher" zones that resemble the grey-zone. The (human) inhabitants of these zones are more awake to the universe they're living in than grey-zoners, but are still unable to comprehend the full perception range. Back when we used to do more role-playing in the comments, I RP'd as a fictional version of myself from the "blue zone", and I think there's one that's semi-canon called the "para-violet" or something like that... -- George Parkins The grey zone might be a sort of "origin zone" for the rest of the zones. My hypothesis is that it is through grey-zoner imagination and associations that other zones even exist, let alone have such an easy means of commuting between each other. The Parliament, presumably, picked a grey-zoner infant to carry the concept cancer for this reason; killing off their most major threat to the concept merge, and simultaneously carrying out the merge at the same time. -- Terry Cotter, Displayed Grey Category:Zone